


A Little TLC

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to care for the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #4 and later in One in Ten #5 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

Riding along the cold trail, Kid Curry watched as his partner, Hannibal Heyes, swayed in his saddle.  Heyes was tired, and probably hurting.

The blond man ground his teeth together and shook his head, knowing that if he suggested they stop and rest, Heyes would only say no, telling him that they needed to put some more space between them and the posse still trailing them.  Sometimes the man could be as stubborn as a damned Army mule.

The posse had almost caught up to them the day before yesterday, chasing them from the Quinn River Crossing to Orovada over the next forty-eight hours.  About ten hours into that chase Heyes' gelding had slipped and gone down on a rocky hillside, spilling the dark-haired outlaw and almost crushing him.  Heyes had escaped serious injury, but he was bruised from shoulders to knees and his ribs were sore.  The gelding, too, thankfully, was none the worse for the fall.  They'd ridden on, only stopping now and again for a few minutes to allow the horses to drink when they found a stream.

At first the Kid thought Heyes was fine, but as the hours wore on it became clear that the fall had taken a toll on his partner.  Now the dark-haired man sat hunched over his saddle horn, his head hanging, his shoulders pinched into sharp peaks.  And he was still swaying from side to side.

"Heyes," the Kid said softly.

The brunet jerked, then sucked in a hissing breath that ended in a soft curse.  "What?" he asked, looking wildly from one side of the trail to the other.

Curry clucked to his horse, forcing the bay up alongside Heyes' buckskin.  "I've been watchin' you, Heyes," he said.  "Looked like you was about ready to fall outta the saddle.  You sleepin'?"

Heyes straightened, trying to look indignant.  "I wasn't sleeping."

Curry shrugged.  "All right, but you were sure swayin' back and forth up there.  You feelin' okay?"

The ex-outlaw leader opened his mouth to assure his partner, in no uncertain terms, that he was just fine and dandy, but then he shut it and shook his head.  "Ribs hurt," he admitted.  "My head, too.  It's getting hard to stay awake.  I probably was dozing."

Curry's expression softened.  "We can rest a little while," he offered.  "The horses could use it."

Heyes shook his head.  "We don't know where that posse is."

Curry sighed softly.  It was just what he'd expected the man to say.  But Heyes wasn't going to be able to push much harder, or much farther from the looks of him.  They had to rest.  "Look, why don't we find us a good spot and I'll see if I can find that posse while you get some rest."

Heyes' eyes narrowed.  "You've been awake as long as I have, Kid.  When we rest, we both rest."

"Damn it, Heyes, you're fallin' outta the saddle now.  How long do you think you can keep this up?"

Amusement sparked in Heyes' dark brown eyes.  "As long as you can," he challenged.

Curry snorted and shook his head.  "Heyes, you're gonna end up face-first in the dust if you don't rest."

"We're close to Hinky Summit, Kid.  We've gotta get over that before the storm I'm feeling in my bones gets here.  Once it starts snowing that posse will turn back, they're not gonna want to get caught up here in a blizzard.  They'll send a telegraph to McDermitt, and maybe to Fields, telling them we're headed their way."

"I believe it when you say a storm's comin'; you've always had a gift for that kinda thing, but what you're tellin' me is that we're ridin' right into a trap."

The brunet grinned.  "Now, Kid, would I let that happen?" he asked, trying to sound wounded.  "As soon as we get over the summit we'll turn west and head back for Denio.  I think we should be able to make it."  He glanced up at the darkening sky.  "I hope."

"Should?" Curry echoed, looking far from happy with his partner's most recent plan.

Dark eyebrows arched innocently.  "I didn't say it was a foolproof plan."

"Heyes, we get caught out here in a blizzard and we're both gonna freeze to death.  That posse'll find us come spring thaw."

"It's not that far."

"I sure hope you know what we're doin', Heyes."

"Me, too, Kid.  Me, too."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes was right.  But he was also wrong.  They shook the posse before they crossed Hinky Summit, the seven men turning back when the first snow began to drift down around them, the wind hurrying the flakes along turning decidedly icy.

But there was no way that they were going to reach Denio.

          "We still in Nevada?" the Kid asked, squinting against the icy wind that made his eyes burn.

          "Don't think so," was the reply.  "Oregon… I think."

          "Which way we goin'?"

          "North."

          "Where?" Curry demanded.

          "I don't know," Heyes finally admitted.  "Fields is the closest town, but I know they're gonna be looking for us."

          "Heyes, we're in the middle of nowhere.  It's snowing.  We need someplace to hole up."

          "I know, Kid, I know.  I'm thinking."

          "Well, think fast… I think I'm gettin' frostbite."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          A few hours later Curry was absolutely certain that they were going to freeze to death in the worsening storm.  The horses continued to plod along, their heads down, puffs of white fog escaping their nostrils with each breath.  The snow was falling so hard that he couldn't even see the trail they seemed to be following.  He was cold, tired and hungry.  And he knew Heyes had to be in worse shape than he was.

          His chin, tucked tightly into the warmth provided by his sheepskin jacket collar, lifted and he glanced skyward.  _Lord_ , he thought, _if you're up there, and if you don't mind hearin' from a sinner like me, do you think you could find us a place to hole up?  I wouldn't ask, 'cept I know Heyes needs the rest real bad.  Well, I guess that's it.  Thank you…  Oh, Amen_.

          The soft burble of an unseen stream reached the blond's ears.  "Heyes, you hear that?"

          "I hear it," was the tired reply.

          "The Owyhee?"

          "Maybe, or the Rattlesnake."

          "Any towns along here?"

          "I told you," Heyes said and sighed, "Fields is the closest town, and that's miles west of here."

          "Come on, Heyes, use that nimble brain of your.  We've gotta find someplace to ride out this storm."

          "I've been thinking and thinking, but there just isn't anyplace out here."

          "Whitehorse Ranch is out here," Curry remembered.

          "Twenty miles or more."

          "You got a better idea?" the blond demanded.

          "How 'bout a line shack?"

          "That would be fine, but–"

          "Can't you see it?" Heyes interrupted.

          The Kid peered through the falling wall of white.  "I can't see a damned thing."

          "Follow me."

          "Heyes, if we lose the trail–"

          "Come on, Kid, I can see it."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Two hours later Heyes and Curry were warm, dry and well fed.  The line shack was well stocked with supplies and dry wood.  When they had reached the cabin, they had cared for their horses first, getting them settled into the stock shed, also supplied with straw bedding, hay and a barrel of grain with a large rock on top to keep the raccoons out.

Once inside the shack they built up a roaring fire on the stone hearth, then stripped out of their wet clothes, draping them over tables and chairs to dry as quickly as possible.  Curry had watched his partner, worried about the huge bruises that covered his back and chest.  But Heyes wasn't complaining.  They wrapped themselves in warm wool blankets, then sat in front of the fire and fixed themselves some coffee and a hot meal.

After they wolfed the food down, Heyes poured two more cups of coffee and they both sat back, sipping on the steaming brew and feeling safe for the first time in days.

          "Think anybody's gonna drop by?" the Kid asked, glancing at his Colt.  He needed to clean the weapon.

          Heyes shook his head.  "Not with this storm.  We'll hole up here until it breaks, then head for California.  If we stay out of the towns around here, we should be able to make it without too much fuss."

          Curry nodded, a contented grin on his lips.  "Guess He heard me," he mumbled, his eyelids drooping.

          "Who?" Heyes asked, frowning in confusion.

          "Huh?"

          "You just said you guessed he heard you.  Who?"

          The Kid blushed.  "I did?"

          Heyes' eyes narrowed.  "Yes, you did.  What're you talking about?"

          "Nothin'," he lied.  "Think I was fallin' asleep."

          Heyes glanced over at the single bed near the fire.  "Flip ya for it."

          Curry shook his head.  "Not on your life.  It's big enough; we'll both fit.  Besides, I'm so tired I'm gonna sleep straight though 'til tomorrow, and maybe to the next day."

A grin was the reply, along with, "Think I might just do the same."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Curry was rudely jerked out of the soft arms of sleep.  He lay still, listening.  Had the posse found them?  Were they trying to get into the cabin?

But there was nothing, no sounds except the snapping of the fire and the soft pelt of snow against the window glass… and Heyes.

          The dark-haired man grunted softly and the Kid propped himself up on one elbow, saying, "Heyes?"

          There was a pause, then the brunet replied, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

          "What's wrong?"

          Heyes sighed.  "Nothing.  I'm just… sore."

          "Heyes," the blond chastised, "given all the bruises I saw earlier I'm not surprised.  Between them and the long ride…"  He sat up.  "Here, let me see if I can work some of the stiffness out."

          "I'm not some footsore horse," Heyes objected, but not too strenuously.

          Curry pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed.  He crossed the now warm room to where his saddlebags were hanging on the back of a straight-back chair.  He rummaged in them for a moment, then returned to the bed carrying a small jar.

          "What's that?" Heyes asked suspiciously.

          "Livery man in Golconda sold it to me for eight-bits.  You remember, couple weeks ago when the bay was favorin' that rear leg.  The man said it worked just fine on a man's sore muscles, too, and, uh…"  He trailed off, chuckling softly to himself.

          In the glow from the fireplace Heyes could see the Kid's cheeks were red.  "What?" he asked, curious.

          "He, uh, said it was good for, uh, breakin' in new whores, too."

          Heyes chuckled.  "I see," he replied with a grin.

          "Here," Curry said, opening the jar and dipping out some of the ointment on his fingertips, "let me rub some of this on them bruises.  Maybe it'll help ease the pain some so you can sleep."

          "Right now I'm willing to try most anything," Heyes admitted.  He sat up in the bed, unbuttoned his long johns, then pulled them off his shoulders.  He lay back down on his belly so the Kid could start on his back.

          Curry smeared the ointment over his partner's skin, then set to work, rubbing the oily substance into Heyes' skin.  It smelled faintly of cloves and summertime grass, a pleasant counterpoint to the snow that continued to fall outside.

          "Mmm," Heyes moaned softly.  "Smells nice."

          "Yeah, it does," Curry agreed, his strong fingers slowly working the aches from his partner's misused muscles.

          As he continued, the Kid could feel Heyes' muscles begin to soften and he wondered if the man ever truly relaxed.  For as long as he could remember, Heyes had always been on the job, taking care of him in the orphanage, finding them work – or ways to steal what they needed to survive after they'd run away – planning their heists when they were with the Devil's Hole Gang, and now, trying to make sure that they stayed out of prison long enough to get their amnesty.  Heyes was always thinking, always scheming, always on the lookout for an opportunity or a problem to be solved.

          Curry's approach to life was much less complicated.  He took things as they came.  But, he realized, he was able to do that because Heyes was there, always thinking, always keeping them a step ahead of Lady Luck.  It was a good arrangement as far as the blond was concerned.  So giving his friend a back rub to help him get to sleep was the least he could do.

          The Kid concentrated on his hands, learning the lines and contours of Heyes' back.  And, before long, he found he could tell where the pockets of tension remained.  He carefully worked each one out.  In response, Heyes' breaths turned long and even, and now and then a soft moan escaped the man's lips.

          "I think you better turn over," the Kid said when he found no more muscle knots.

          Heyes complied without a word, rolling over and stretching his arms up above his head.  He grinned up at the Kid.  "That stuff works like a charm," he said.  "We better get some more."

          The Kid grinned back.  "Golconda's a long ways from here, Heyes."

          "Well, we'll just make sure we ride through there on our way someplace," he said, his eyes closing as Curry smeared more of the ointment over his chest and set to work.  "That bay must pull up lame… just so you'll put some of this… on his leg."

          The blond smiled.  Heyes was as relaxed as he'd ever seen the man and babbling like a drunk.  And why not?  They were safe.  No one was coming after them in a storm like this.  They were warm and dry, and they had plenty of food.

Of course they'd probably end up stuck in the line shack for several days, but Heyes always had a deck of cards with him, and he usually had a book he could read aloud.  They wouldn't want for something to do while they waited out the storm.  Besides, it would give him the chance to tend to Heyes' bruises and aching muscles.

His hands faltered for a moment, then resumed their work.  He actually _liked_ doing this.  He enjoyed the feel of Heyes' skin under his hands, enjoyed the way he could make his partner better.  He felt a brief flash of heat shot through his poker and he blushed right down to the tips of his toes.

          He brushed the enticing thought aside.  It wasn't the first time something like that had snuck up on him, but it was the first time it had caught him unawares when he was actually touching Heyes.  He felt the heat move from his groin to his hands as they continued to rub over the brunet's chest.

          "Mmm," Heyes murmured.  "Feels good."

          "It's supposed to," the Kid replied.

          "You hands are warm."

          "It's all this rubbing," he said, trying to sound reasonable.

          Heyes stretched, shifting his position under Curry's ministrations, and the Kid's fingertips brushed lightly over the dark-haired man's nipples.  He pulled his hands back like he'd touched a branding iron.

          Heyes brown eyes blinked open.  "What?"

          Curry cleared his throat and looked away.  "Nothin'," he lied.  "Just need to get some more balm."

          Heyes grunted and closed his eyes again. 

          The Kid grabbed the jar from the small, rough-hewn table sitting next to the bed and dipped out a little more on his fingertips.  Looking back at Heyes, he realized for the first time just how damned handsome the man was.

          He chased that thought away, too, and set to work on Heyes' ribs, being careful to go more gently.

The brunet tilted his chin up toward the ceiling and arched his back a little, obviously enjoying the sensations the Kid was creating.  A moment later he relaxed against the bed and sighed softly.

          With a swallow, Curry moved to Heyes' middle, rubbing over his belly.  The confusing thoughts faded as he concentrated on finding the muscle knots like he had earlier.  He worked on each bump until it was gone, softening up shoulders, chest, and then belly.  He carefully avoided the hard nubbins that beckoned to him like saloon girls on a balcony.

When all that was left to do were those teasing nubs, he turned his attention to Heyes' arms, working his magic there.  He was almost done.  But he didn't want to stop – not yet; who knew when another chance like this one might come his way?  His desire to continue captured his thoughts, so he wasn't really thinking, not about his hands, anyway, which finally strayed to those twin hard pebbles.  He rubbed them carefully between his thumbs and forefingers, then pulled slightly.

Heyes groaned softly in reply.

The Kid grinned.  He'd been searching for an excuse, some way to keep Heyes under his touch, and then his partner gave it to him.

          "Kid," the dark-haired man said softly, "my legs are pretty damned sore, too…  Would you mind?"

"Uh, no, I don't mind," Curry replied, wondering why his voice sounded so odd.

He felt Heyes reach down and push his long johns over his hips, then as far down as he could.  He bent his knees.  The Kid reached under the covers and pushed the underwear down past the man's knees.  Heyes took it from there, using one sock-clad foot to push them off one leg and then reversed the process.

Hannibal Heyes was naked.  The thought rattled around in the Kid's mind like a runaway train.  He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it sure as hell had his attention.

          With a deep breath he dipped into the jar once more, then set to work on Heyes' thighs.  The firelight danced over the man's skin, and his semi-erect poker.  He tried hard not to stare, but it wasn't easy.

His hands continued to work, but he wasn't concentrating on the muscle knots any longer.  He was lost in the images playing through his mind – Heyes and he kissing, their naked bodies touching, their pokers rubbing against each other…

          Before he realized it, his hands had strayed, one heading straight for one of the man's hard nipples, the other stroking along the inside of Heyes' thigh.  The dark-haired man sighed softly, his body completely relaxed.

Years later, the Kid would still claim that he didn't know what came over him next, but whatever it was, he was damned glad that it happened…

          Without conscious thought he leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the hard nubbin on Heyes' chest.  The ex-outlaw moaned quietly, then whimpered softly when Curry lifted his mouth away from the nipple.  The Kid immediately returned his attention to the nub, sucking it, rubbing his tongue over the sensitive peak.  The ointment tasted as good as it smelled.

He planted a lingering kiss on the nipple, then moved lower, kissing gently over the line of Heyes' ribs and up his side.

The Kid sucked in a sharp gasp when Heyes reached out and took hold of his poker, kneading it through the fabric of his long johns.

          "Feels good," Heyes breathed, his eyes never opening.

          "Yeah, it does," Curry replied airily, staring at his partner's erect cock.  He knew he had to taste it – now.

          Heyes groaned when Curry moved out of reach, but any further complaint died when the Kid took the head of the dark-haired man's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the crown.  "Kid," he gasped.  "Oh, that feels good."

Curry's lips pushed Heyes' foreskin back, his tongue finding the slit and trying to wedge its way inside.  The brunet's hips bucked up, and the Kid's hands roamed over his buttocks, pulling the dark-haired man closer, holding the head of his cock in the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

          Heyes forced his eyes open, meeting the Kid's gaze.  Curry's eyes were wicked and innocent at the same time, and in that moment the dark-haired man didn't think he'd ever seen anyone more beautiful.

          The blond waited, his gaze locked with his partner's, his lips encircling the tip of the man's cock.

          "Please," Heyes whispered.

          The Kid opened his mouth and inhaled Heyes' poker.  When his lips pressed against the man's groin, he began to suck.

          Heyes sighed and buried his fingers in the golden blond curls as the Kid's head moved up and down.  Curry seemed to know just the right pressure, the right pace, the right places to drive Heyes to the very edge of uncontrolled desire.

"Stop, Kid, please," he gasped, gulping in air.

          Curry looked up, but continued to hold the hard cock in his mouth.  Sweat streamed down Heyes' face and torso, making him gleam in the soft light from the dying fire.  He arched his back, thrusting his cock down the Kid's throat, then quickly pulled back.

          "Stop," he repeated, "I'm too close."

          Curry could sense Heyes' urgency and wanted to finish him off, but then another idea blossomed in his mind.

"Okay," he said after he released the hard poker.  He reached for the ointment, scooping out a large dollop on his fingers.  He smeared it onto Heyes' waiting cock.

          "Ah," the dark-haired man gasped.  "What're you doin'?"

          The Kid grinned.  "I'm gonna see if that man was right."

          Heyes looked completely baffled for a moment, then he realized what the Kid was talking about.  "You sure about this?"

          Curry nodded.  "I'll tell you about Charlotte one of these days.  She's the one who showed me this, and if fingers work, why not…?"  He handed Heyes the jar.

          The dark-haired man scooped out some of the ointment as the Kid stripped out of his longjohns, and then positioned himself on the bed, offering his backside up for Heyes' pleasure, and his own.  He ran his fingers down Curry's crack, probing for the waiting pucker.  When he found it, he pushed one finger in.

The Kid sighed, then gave a low laugh.  "You learn fast, Heyes," he said, pulling himself free.  He crawled around to face Heyes.  "But I think I better talk you through this."

The dark-haired man nodded, watching as Curry rolled back on the bed, his knees locked in the crook of his arms, exposing the most intimate part of himself for Heyes.  The dark-haired man swallowed hard as he stared at the brown bud nestled between the smooth curve of the Kid's cheeks.  He reached out and touched his partner there and felt the Kid tremble.  Curry dilated, exposing a hint of the deep pink interior for a second.  Heyes knew the Kid wanted him inside him as badly as the ex-outlaw wanted to be there, but he forced himself to slow down.  He didn't want to rush things.  After all, he'd never done this before.

Using one slicked finger, Heyes probed the tight, hot passage.

"Another finger," Curry panted, pressing his hips down to embed himself on the single digit as far as possible.

Heyes complied, feeling his own cock jump as he pressed two fingers into the core of his partner's body.  The Kid was so hot and silky, his cock jumping every time Heyes' fingers bumped his prostate.  Losing himself in the mounting passion that threatened to overwhelm him, Heyes leaned down and took the Kid's balls in his mouth for a moment, rolling them around on his tongue.

Curry moaned, obviously enjoying the dual sensations.

Heyes pulled his fingers free, then moved closer until his slick poker brushed the bottom of the Kid's ball sac.  He tilted it down until he felt the heat of Curry's pucker and leaned into his lover.

That first moment of sliding into the Kid was pure bliss.  Curry's sphincter resisted for the briefest moment, then suddenly seemed to recognize Heyes and welcome the brunet into the warm, dark secret place of him.  It felt to the ex-outlaw like sliding into liquid fire.  His hands slid up Curry's thighs as he pressed in deeper.  The Kid wiggled his butt to take in more.

With one last push, Heyes' balls smacked against the Kid's buttocks.  He held still for a moment, staring into Curry's blue eyes as he smiled up at him.

"Love me, Heyes.  Love me hard."

Heyes began moving – slow, deep thrusts that made him aware of every inch of his poker.  And he loved the look on Curry's face every time he bumped his prostate.  He changed the angle and the tempo, massaging the man's pleasure trigger with the rapid thrusts of his cock.

Closing his eyes, Heyes continued to love his partner.  The Kid felt so good, so hot and tight.  He wanted to get deeper and deeper inside him.  To get so close that nothing could ever separate them.

"Move my legs to your shoulders," the Kid panted.

Heyes obeyed, then leaned over and kissed the Kid.  He felt Curry's cock trapped between them, and his own belly, getting sticky from the liquid leaking from the tip.  Locked together at ass and lips, Heyes sought one last connection, slipping a hand between them and finding the straining poker.  Curry's balls hugged the rigid shaft and he starting thrusting into his partner's fist.  Heyes' hips drummed against his lover.

Curry thrust upward, locking his heels against the dark-haired man's buttocks.  His body arched, and his head lolled back, his face twisted in a grimace of tortured ecstasy.

Hot semen gushed against Heyes' chest and stomach as Curry's guts spasmed around his cock, sending powerful ripples surging up and down his partner's own poker.  Heyes couldn't hold back.  He slammed against the Kid, trying to drive every inch of his body into the blond's.  Gasping at Curry's neck, Heyes' hips locked against him as an orgasm tore through him.  Crescendos of pleasure rose and broke over Heyes, shattering him with their force.  He sprawled across the Kid, his heart hammering against his chest.

"I think I love you," Heyes said as soon as he got his breath back.

"Think I love you, too," Curry panted, not in much better shape.  He pulled Heyes into a kiss neither of them had the breath for.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          They woke early in the morning, twined together so closely that the Kid wasn't sure where he began or where Heyes ended.  His lover's head rested on Curry's chest and he could feel the slow, steady beat of the man's heart tapping against him.  It felt  o right to have him in the bed like this.  He stretched and took a deep breath.

          Heyes stirred, but didn't wake.

          Curry nuzzled the man's neck, nipping gently.  In response, Heyes moved, stretching out on his back.  The Kid used his mouth, sliding down his partner's chest, flicking the man's nipples lightly with his tongue, then sucking on them.  His lover's hands combed through his tangled curls as he murmured encouragement.

          The Kid moved lower, drawing Heyes' cock into his mouth, sucking on it, licking it, making love to it while one of his hands reached out, dipping into the open jar, then working under the man, hunting out his center.  Finding it, he pressed a single fingertip into Heyes, poking in and out in time with the rhythm being set by his mouth.  The man's poker quickly grew as iron.

          The dark-haired man groaned mightily and writhed on the bed.

          The Kid slid his tongue down to Heyes' balls, licking over them, the hairs tickling the inside of his mouth.  As he tongued the fleshy sac, he pressed his finger in farther, twisting it around in the tight, hot passage.

          "Kid," Heyes gasped.  "I want you… show me how it feels… please."

          Curry groaned the words alone making him rock hard.  He shifted, then pushed Heyes' knees apart.  He hoisted his lover's legs up around his torso.  He dipped out more of the ointment, making sure both himself and Heyes were well greased.  "You're sure?"

          "Hurry," was the breathless reply.

          Curry pressed against the tight pucker and when he felt it relax he pushed, the head of his cock slipping inside.  Both men gasped in surprise and pleasure.

          "You're so tight," the Kid hissed as he pushed again, easing in a little further.

          Heyes arched his back and squeezed his muscles.

          "Ohmygod," Curry cried softly, the added tightness making his poker throb.  He humped forward, sinking himself in deeper in the tight, hot velvet embrace.

When he was finally buried inside his lover, he paused, allowing Heyes to adjust to his size.  The dark-haired man's eyes were bright with excitement, and Curry bent down and kissed him.  As their tongues parried, the Kid's hips began to pump, slowly and carefully at first.  Heyes matched his partner thrust for thrust, his hands sliding around the blond's back and squeezing his cheeks, pushing him deeper inside.

          "Yes," Heyes hissed, his head rolling from side to side, "yes."

          The Kid cut off any more words, his mouth trapping Heyes', his tongue pushing deep into Heyes' mouth as he buried himself in his partner's core.

When their lips parted, Heyes whispered, "Harder."

          Curry rolled his partner farther up onto his shoulders, his ass high, and increased the tempo of his thrusts, pumping into the hot tightness with deep, hard strokes.  With each dive into Heyes' center the pleasure the blond felt ratcheted up another level.  He felt a passionate wildness surge through his body.

          Heyes reached down and tugged on the Kid's balls.

          Curry gave one more deep thrust, then stopped.  "I'm ready to shoot," he panted.

          The dark-haired man squeezed his muscles as hard as he could, sending a tremor though his partner.  "Do it," he growled.

          The Kid reached out and grabbed Heyes' cock, fisting it as he pulled back and slammed into his lover again and again, the thrusts hard and fast.

          Heyes exploded first, hot semen gushing over the Kid's hand in waves as he cried out in tortured pleasure.  The resulting spasms clutching greedily at Curry's poker was all the blond could stand.  He shoved his cock up Heyes' ass as deep as he could penetrate, his body spasming as the orgasm washed over him, feeling his load shoot deep into the warm velvety darkness inside his lover.

          Heyes held tightly onto the Kid, his legs clamped securely around the blond's hips.  Curry thrashed until the waves of pleasure dropped him, crashing onto Heyes, panting, his cock still full up his lover's ass.

          They lay like that without talking, or even moving, except for the rise and fall of Heyes' chest against the Kid's.  When his cock softened, Curry carefully rose and pulled out.

"Damn, Heyes, that's the best I've ever had."

          "I felt the same last night," the dark-haired man agreed.  He grinned.

          "What?"

          "Oh, I was just thinking, we've got a few more days here…"

          Curry grinned.  "And plenty of this here ointment."

          Heyes' grin grew.  "Well, I'm sure we'll find something to pass the time, then."

          "Yep," the Kid agreed, moving to capture the man's lips in a long, lingering kiss.

The End


End file.
